Double Drive Episode 32
The thirty-second episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Kazuya returns to the Battlers of Darkness wielding Ultimates. Summary Shishi reveals that she has a new trump card which will ensure a turn-around in the battle. Inui doubts this, so she reveals the proof. That is, Kazuya. Seeing him back doesn't ease any of the Battlers and Darkness' doubts, but Shishi assures that Kazuya is different from before. He threw away his entire self and returned from the depths of hell with a new, ultimate power. Literally, Ultimates. Everyone is shocked to hear the name of the forbidden type of card, except Wabii and Sabii who don't even know what it is. Knowing that Ultimates can't be used in Spirits World, Tatsumi questions if this was the reason Kazuya was called here from another world. Shishi confirms this. Kazuya says that in his world, it's normal to use Ultimates and says there's nothing to fear. Tatsumi seems insulted by the insinuation that he would be afraid. Kazuya declares that with his new power, he can take all the 12 God-Kings, because Ultimates surpass them. Naturally, this offends the Battlers of Darkness, and Inui challenges Kazuya to a battle. Tatsumi allows this, wanting to see if Kazuya's new power will prove acceptable. Meanwhile, Mei and Sandrat are having a practice battle. Shunta and Yoku think that Sandrat may actually be improving. The two also wonder about the remaining God-Kings. There are still three unaccounted for, and they have to find them before the Battlers of Darkness do, somehow. While they talk, Eto and Kinoto come out and offer them tea. Sandrat realizes they have to end their battle quickly, but Mei says it's already over, and quickly defeats him, to his shock. When the battle between Inui and Kazuya begins, Kazuya doesn't attack at first, only using draw cards and setting a burst. Kabuto thinks he's just bluffing. But his burst was actually Burst Wall, and after that activates, he finally calls out an Ultimate on his next turn. As soon as this happens, Eto can sense something is wrong even from a distance away. Inui brings out Calamity-Boar on his next turn. But after activating Stampede, he's shocked to learn the effect doesn't work against Ultimates. All Ultimates are unaffected by effects that target spirits. Next, Kazuya brings out The InfernoFourDemonLord Bram-Zand, Eto also reacts to this. This ultimate is not only much stronger than his previous one, but has Soul Drive, an effect which forces the user to crush their Soul Core. This is intense enough that Eto passes out. As for the card's actual effect, it destroys every spirit on Inui's field, including Calamity-Boar. This serves as a huge shock to him and everyone watching. That Kazuya would destroy the Soul Core, the source of everything in Spirits World, makes Inui furious. He doesn't want Tatsumi to have to use a power like that. This makes him more determined to win, and he knows he has a chance if he can draw one more spirit. Inui succeeds in this. However, he's unable to summon it. This is because of the second part of Soul Drive. He can't summon any spirits on this turn. And therefore, he can do nothing. Inui is defeated, and Calamity-Boar goes to Kazuya. But once he gets the card, he decides it's useless and gives it back. This offends Kiki, as she considers the 12 God-Kings the proof of a hero. Shishi points out that Calamity-Boar was no match for the Ultimates, but that still doesn't make Kiki any less bothered. Tatsumi acknowledges that Ultimates would indeed make a good trump card if they can't be affected by spirit-targeting effects. But he's amazed that Shishi would sacrifice the Soul Core, the life of Spirits World, for his sake. He considers her a bit frightening for that. Soon, Eto wakes up. She says that she's alright, but there isn't a calm for long. An extreme reaction emanates from the compass. Eto is sure this means something really bad is happening in Spirits World, like nothing that's happened before. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The InfernoFourDemonLord Bram-Zand is featured Matches Kazuya vs. Inui Cards Used Red White Blue Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Wabii- Yasuhiko Kawazu *Sabii- Riki Kitazawa *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Battler of Darkness- Shōhei Ogawa Main Staff *Script- Sumio Uetake *Storyboard/Episode Director- Makoto Hoshino *Animation Director- Ayako Tauchi Category:Episodes: Double Drive